Betty Rubble
|appearance= The Flagstones (Pilot) |voice= See below}}Elizabeth Jean "Betty"' Rubble' (née McBricker/O'Shale) is the beautiful and very attractive wife of Barney Rubble, the adoptive mother of Bamm-Bamm Rubble, the grandmother of Chip and Roxy and a fictional character of the original series, The Flintstones and the rest of the franchise. Background 'Personality' Betty's personality was based on that of Trixie Norton, wife of Ed Norton on the 1950s television series The Honeymooners; each of the four of the series' principal adult characters is an analogue of a Honeymooners character. Much like Trixie spent a lot of her time socializing with Alice Kramden, Betty mostly spends a lot of her time socializing with WIlma, and the two will often end up working together to bail their husbands out of whatever scheme of Fred's has landed them in trouble. Betty can be considered the least developed character in the show, as she is rarely seen not following the lead of either Barney or Wilma, the latter of whom she often seems merely an echo of, generally. In spite of this, Betty is shown to have a distinctly emotional marriage with Barney, which more often included pet names and a more obvious affection, as opposed to the more dynamic and energetic interaction between Fred and Wilma. This lack of protagonism (almost as background-set as supporting characters such as Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, or Dino, except for her more continuous presence) makes Betty less of a protagonist as is implied by the general concept of the show. In addition to her attractiveness and beauty, Betty can also be quite emotional. She sometimes gets angry and frustrated when Barney is not behaving and she feels sad sometimes and starts crying when something goes wrong, one example is after making a phone call about being sent to the Fireman's Ball. 'Physical Appearance' Betty is a beautiful, slim and slender young woman with fair skin and black hair in a bob and she's considerably taller than her husband, Barney. She wears a blue loincloth/tube dress with black straps that tie around the back of her neck, a decorative stone sewn onto the front of the chest and a jagged bottom. She also wears a trademark blue ribbon in her hair. Occupations and Interests The occasions when Betty leads the action are extremely scarce: one episode centers around her working undercover as a gentle old lady who uses her to pass "counterfeit" money to buy a present for Barney, and on another occasion the plot for her and Wilma was led by her suspicions of Barney being involved with another woman (which turns out to be Fred in a disguise contrived in order to attend a ball game free of charge). Betty, much like Wilma, also enjoys volunteering for various charitable/women's organizations in Bedrock, shopping, and (occasionally) getting to meet the celebrities of their world, including Stony Curtis, Cary Granite, and Ann-Margrock. When Bamm-Bamm was a teenager, Betty gained employment as a reporter for one of Bedrock's newspapers (or, more accurately, news-slabs), the Daily Granite (presumably a parody of the Daily Planet of Superman fame), under the editorial guidance of Lou Granite. While employed there, she shared various adventures with prehistoric superhero Captain Caveman, who (in a secret identity) also works for the newspaper. Later still, after Bamm-Bamm grew up and left home in I Yabba-Dabba Do! and Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby, Betty started a successful catering business, "Bone-Appetite" with her partner Wilma. Relationships 'Family' In the 1980's spin-off series, The Flintstone Kids, Betty is a friend of Fred, Barney and Wilma since their childhood. As a child, she lived with her parents, Brad and Jean who ran a convenience store and her brother Brick and sister Sissy. Later, she and Barney were married, presumably not long after Fred and Wilma. Around the fourth season of the original series, Betty and Barney found an abandoned infant on their doorstep, by the name of "Bamm-Bamm." After a court battle in which they defeated noted lawyer "Perry Masonry", the couple were allowed to adopt Bamm-Bamm legally and permanently. The Rubbles never had children of their own. Later in Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby and A Flintstone Family Christmas, she became a grandmother to Bamm-Bamm's twin children, Chip and Roxy. 'Love Interests' As young adults, Betty and Wilma were employed as cigarette girls/waitresses at a resort. There, they first met, and fell in love, with their future husbands, Fred and Barney. Appearances 'Television shows' *''The Flagstones'' (1959) *''The Flintstones'' (1960–1966) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1971–1972) *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972–1974) *''Fred Flintstone and Friends'' (1977–1978) *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1979) *''Fred and Barney Meet the Thing'' (1979) *''Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo'' (1979–1980) *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (1980–1982) *''The Flintstone Funnies'' (1982–1984) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986–1988) *''Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs!'' (2020) 'Films and specials' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) *''The Flintstones on Ice'' (1973) *''A Flintstone Christmas'' (1977) *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' (1978) *''The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone'' (1980) *''The Flintstone Primetime Specials'' **''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' (1980) **''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' (1980) **''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' (1981) **''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' (1981) *''The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration'' (1986) *''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) *''The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special'' (1988) *''A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera'' (1989) *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' (1993) *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (1993) *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' (1993) *''The Flintstones'' (1994) *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) *''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' (2001) *''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' (2015) 'Video games' *''The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flintstones: The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak'' *''The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock'' *''The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling'' *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' Portrayals 'Television shows, films and specials' * June Foray - The Flagstones * Bea Benaderet - The Flintstones (Seasons 1-4) * Gerry Johnson ** The Flintstones (Seasons 5-6) ** The Man Called Flintstone * Gay Autterson ** The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971–1972) ** The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972–1974) ** A Flintstone Christmas (1977) ** Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977–1978) ** The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) ** The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) ** Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) ** Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979–1980) ** The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1980) ** The Flintstone Comedy Show (known as The Flintstone Frolics) (1980–1982) ** The Flintstone Primetime Specials *** The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) *** The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) *** The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) *** The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) ** The Flintstone Funnies (1984-1985) * B.J. Ward ** The Flintstone Kids (1986-1987) ** I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) ** Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) ** A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) ** A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * Grey DeLisle **''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' (2001) **''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' (2015) ** Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! (2020) 'Other' * Julie McWhirter Dees - The Flintstone Kids * Rosie O'Donnell - The Flintstone * Jane Krakowski - The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Flintstones characters Category:The Man Called Flintstone characters Category:The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show characters Category:The Flintstone Comedy Hour characters Category:The New Fred and Barney Show characters Category:The Flintstone Comedy Show characters Category:The Flintstone Kids characters Category:I Yabba-Dabba Do! characters Category:Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby characters Category:A Flintstone Family Christmas characters Category:The Flintstones (film) characters Category:A Flintstones Christmas Carol characters Category:The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas characters Category:The Flintstones - On the Rocks characters Category:The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! characters Category:Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! characters